Monday
by Addict666
Summary: Just another day in the life of the Man of Steel.


MONDAY-A SUPERMAN STORY  
  
  
  
Mild-mannered Clark Kent sat quitely on a park bench, he stared at the noon sun, conteplating his existence. His wife, Lois sat beside him finishing the last of lunch.  
"You're awful distant today. dear. Is something wrong?" she asked.  
"Oh sorry, Lois, I didn't relize. No everythings fine." He squeezed her hand gently. "It just worries me that my existence seems so perfect right now."   
She looked at him, puzzled.  
He laughed. "You know what I mean, hun. How long can it mantain. How long before some maniac threatens the city? Or an alien fleet invades earth?"  
"Oh Clark. That's why there's a Superman." She winked.  
"I know. Thats what I mean. It's just been so quiet latley, somethings bound to happen."  
"You keep your mind in the present, Clark." She grabbed the back of her husband's neck and kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, above Canada, the Northwestern Territories a flame burned in the sky. Onlookers stared into the sky surveing the situation. "It's defiatley sphereical. Maybe its one of those U.F.Os."  
"No, it's more like something all curled up in a ball"  
"Whatever it is, it sure is big."  
The object burning in atmosphereical friction splashed into Big Bear Lake. Steam rose from the waters surface and then the water began to boil.   
  
  
Back in the office of the Daily Planet, Clark checked his email. " Hmm, what's this a message from a contact in the north."  
"Monster terrorizes lake residents" Clark looked across the office, every one was hard at work. Lois seemed to be concentrating on her own story." Clark stepped out.  
  
  
Superman was into Canada within minutes. It was just one of the many advantages to being the man of steel.   
Big Bear Lake. He looked down scanning the area. No bodies. That was good. Everyone must have evacuated. Just what kind of Monster was this?  
He landed at the waters edge. Dead fish floated up to land. Tons of them. Poison? He used his microscopic vison and saw that the fish were burned.  
Moss and algie began to float to outside of the water. First, a few bubbles formed in the center and escalated to the water boiling, splashing out and scalding the earth.   
The beast surfaced, throwing back its ugly head and roaring. It appeared to be reptilian, with scaly wings and a long spiked tail. It's lime green hide reflected light unnaturally. It didn't take that much to convice the man of steel that this thing was not of this earth.   
Superman flew up to investigate closer. The mammoth lizard noticed this immediatley and hissed. The sheer force of the air being exspelled faltered the man of tomorrow's course. Plus the stench made Kal wish he were elsewhere. He shot back behind the beast.  
Quicker than anticipated, the dragon took flight and spun around. A barbed tail whizzed past Superman's skull. Then before he totally recovered, the air surged past him as an inhalation.  
The hottest thing Superman had ever known followed. Firey radiation spewed from the beast open jaws.  
"This thing, so quick" Superman whispered as he felt his own hair synge and melt to his skin. His eyes were in danger of rupturning when the wave stopped.   
Superman's uniform was blackened, his cape burned away, he was bald and scorched. He had trouble moving. It felt as it the beast had some sort of telekinectic hold on him. With a sharp burst of power he freed him self and propelled his own body backwards as quickly as possible. He slammed into an ancient redwood. Blood escaped though his pores and out his facial cavities. 'Time to regroup' he thought, remembering to hold his cooked insides in as he streaked away.  
At first, the beast took to chase but instead sunk back into the lake bottoms.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man of steel had to keep a slower velocity than normal traveling to the anartic. This was due to the mass damage he had just suffered. However, by the time he got there he had already started to heal. These were aggrivated wounds somehow. They would take a while to fully recover from. Superman entered the secret tunnel to his fortress of solitude. Within the fortresses databank perhaps he could find some answers as his body repaired itself.  
Self test indicated high radition levels around the wounds. At least he had not soaked the flame up too long and been poisoned. It was an strange energy signiture. Something not cataloged by any known race. Except one.  
Within the stored files of so much universal knowledge collected, he found records of this beast. Prehistoric Krypton, this best had lived in the corrosive atmosphere of Kal-el's native planet. Maybe this thing was Supermans ancestor. Unlikely.   
The question of how this dragon arrived here in this time still lay unanswered. He also wondered if this reptile were augmented by the yellow sun like him self. He had to guess "yes' considering the things speed and raw power.   
By now, Supermans hair had started to return as black stubble. He had cleaned himself and donned a new cape. He transferred the file, plus one more, to earth computer disk.  
  
  
  
  
Cloaked and orbiting the planet a very concerned alien kept watch. He lost his pet and only wanted to return home, to his didtant star with it.  
  
  
  
Professor Hamilton just finished solving his equation as Superman entered his labortory. If his current work turned out the world's energy crisis might be solved but he forgot all this as he saw Superman.  
"Going for a more militant look I see," the professor referred to Supermans short hair which had grown into a crew cut.  
"I ran into some troubles this morning. Could you please take a look at these files?"  
"Certainly." The professor loaded the disk. The dragon's information came up. "Ugly fellow."  
"Yes, the stench of its breath is overpowering too. It seems that our yellow sun gives it all my power porportionally. Also, its breath contains some type of freak radiation. It almost affects me like kryptonite."  
"Interesting. What is this second file?"  
"That contains schematics for a tool used once in Krypton, as a defense from terrible weapons earth has yet to dream of." He informed the Proffesor. "I was hoping you could help me build it."  
With the Professors knowledge and tools; and Supermans speed the project ws completeled soon. It was a shield, worn on the forearm designed to absorb and convert mass amounts of radiation. He took the extra milisecond to engrave his symbol on the face and polish the shield.  
  
  
  
Randor, the alien, fianlly pinpointed his pets location. Now what to do? He knew the dragon was infinetly powerful in its state. How was Randor suppose to know this freak star was cause such a pedicament?  
  
  
  
Supermans hair was a portion its normal length and stuck straight out in all directions. He didn't have time to worry about such things, though. He approached the lake. The sun was starting to set already. Best the direct approach, Superman thought. He activated the shield and came to a hover above the water. He shot heat vison in a tight beam down into the lake.  
The beast was out almost instantly, roaring and extremely  
aggitated. Fire-breath errupted but Supermans shield transmuted the deadly radiation into harmless simple matter. Seeing its foe unrattled the beast was airborne above Superman with uncomprehendable speed. It's razored tail lashed out. A single spike caught Superman in the back slicing him from neck to tailbone. His torn body smacked down into the depths.   
Using unfamilar reserves of energy Superman tunneled down into the earth and back up out beside the water's edge. All he could think about was Doomsday and the pain he caused everyone. He didn't want to go though another episode like that.  
The man of steel rushed the beast and sunk a blow into the dragons softer steely underbelly. At least it felt it, he thought as he prepared for the things next enraged attack.  
Suddenly a titanic ship appeared in the sky above them. This really distracted the dragon and Superman got in another easy blow.  
A voice boomed down "Stop your actions, at once. I am Randor and I come to claim my rightful property." A high pitched whistle sounded from the ship. The beast responded to this and flew up into open bay doors in the giant aliens ship.  
"You there, where did you come across your pet?" Superman made him self heard.  
The giants face behind a sliding panel on the ship. The alien sat pioleting the ship. From his looks the giant alien couldn't have been out of adolecence. "My dragon was a gift from my father whom purchased it from a traveling space zoo. It is a clone I think engineered from cells found in a strange green meteror. Well thats what they told me, im jus t a kid though."  
Yes, that he was. Superman thought. "Well, listen son just keep your pet out of this solar system and we'll all be fine."  
The giant child waved and then pioleted his craft towards the far end of the galaxy.  
Superman ran his fingers though his almost restored hair and sighed. He flew back to Metropolis at full speed.   
  
  
  
Clark arrived at the apartment to find Lois already in bed. Not surprising it was getting late. Clark lay down beside his wife, she rolled, though an arm over him and pulled her self close. Another catastrophy averted. Now time to rest and recover. Lois made her self more comfortable and kissed her husband, laying her head on his chest. Clark realized then how content he was with his exsistence. He reached to turn off the lamp switch but was cut short by something his super hearing picked up. A womans scream two blocks west. Gunfire to the south. It was going to be a long night.  
  
heat/fuel   
  
  
sun  
strength  
  
Krypton  
Krpytonite  
  
Dragon  
fire breathing  
radiation  
fire-lizard  
  
Prehistoric creature from krypton  
Lake sea weed  
dead fish  



End file.
